


The Angel, the Hunter, and the Box

by poetsandzombies



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Superwho, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas run into the Doctor and have a chance to go anywhere in time. Cas knows exactly when he wants to go without thinking everything through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel, the Hunter, and the Box

“Dean, this is it.” 

The words echoed through his head as Castiel pulled him aside. The snow was falling harder now, flurries of crystal white flakes clinging to the dark locks of his hair, along the curve of his neck, upon his broad shoulders. The look lit up his dark blue eyes, distracting Dean from what Cas was trying to tell him, what he already knew he was going to say, what he didn’t want to hear.

“This is the exact kind of time travel that I’ve needed.” he continued. Dean swallowed hard, looking over at Sam and the Doctor hovering by the door of the police box, then back at Cas. The use of “I” and not “we” confirmed what he thought was going through his mind. He raised an eyebrow and pretended that he didn’t.

“Needed for what, Cas?” He asked, shoving his fists in his jacket and hugging it closer around him, blocking off the sting of the blistering cold. He didn’t want the answer. But he needed it.

“To fix things. To fix everything. Dean, if I had never pulled you out of hell, I wouldn’t be the most wanted angel in heaven right now. I wouldn’t be so hated, and I wouldn’t be banned.” Cas said. The words hit Dean hard, the way it was said hit him harder. 

“So you’re just what, going to leave me in hell?” His tone was robotic, wanting to fully understand Cas’s plan before reacting.

“Of course not. I can rip up that contract in a heart beat, make sure you never end up in hell, and Sam never ends up dying. Problems solved.” He answered with a shrug. 

Dean stood frozen in the snow, face falling as total realization sunk his heart into the pit of his stomach. Seemingly true feelings that surfaced at everything Cas had just thrown away with the shrug of his shoulders. 

“But what about-” he stopped at the feeling of a lump in his throat, bile rising. He closed his eyes, cursing at the possible threat of tears.  
“What about what, Dean?” the low, oblivious voice vibrated through his skull as Cas watched him, bottom lip pulled into a pout, eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion and curiosity. Which made it all the more worse.

So this was it. Something that had changed Dean Winchester, his life, gave him some sum of hope, a little more to wake up to in the morning, something that made him live life, instead of just surviving it, was just another tiny fraction of Cas’s entire past. Something that, standing alone, amounted to nothing. 

So Dean waved it off too. So be it.

“Nevermind Cas. Let’s go fix things, huh?” the angel broke into a smile at that. And Dean smiled back, gritted through the ache in his heart,through his suddenly quivering lips.

Cas led the way back to the Tardis, where Sam eyed Dean questioningly, and Dean just shook his head. The Doctor was examining his box with his sonic doomahicky that Dean said he didn’t care to know anything about, and then turned to the three of them, grinning childishly. 

“Oh, this is a bit different. Alright then. Where to?” He asked.

Cas opened his mouth, but then Dean spoke up, too hurt this time to let it go.

“Alright, no. You know what, Cas? This is bullshit.” He said harshly, turning to face him. Castiel's eyes widened, familiar with the tone, but not as familiar with it being directed at him. Behind them, the doctor motioned awkwardly at Sam to go ahead into the Tardis, giving them there privacy. Dean continued. 

“I can’t believe that after all this, after me and after Sam and everything, that STILL you have this part of you that regrets pulling me out of hell.” He didn’t mean to, but his voice cracked. 

At that, Cas looked horrified. Each shade of pink that touched his skin, his reddened nose and flush cheeks drained pale. His lips parted, but all that escaped was each smokey breath that he struggled to let out. He grabbed Dean’s wrists tightly and pulled him closer, eyes darting back and forth as he searched his face. Dean was fazed by his reaction, and just stared.

“Dean, how did I…?” he looked down, mouth agape in wonder as he shook his head. 

Because of course, he was a fucking angel. He should have understood right off the bat.

Closer now. He pressed his forehead to Dean’s.

“I do not regret a single thing about that day, or any day since then.” He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. Because how could Dean think that? I mean, how could Cas lead him to believe that? He hadn’t been in the right mindset. 

Dean couldn’t help it by then, with the intensity of their closeness, of the heat that now radiated around them. He felt the honesty in those words, and it destroyed anything Cas had previously said, and it overwhelmed Dean.

And so he kissed him. Hard, forcefully, the shock of it making Cas stumble and them both toppling back into the snow. But for someone who was so slow, especially today, he caught on fast, pressing a gentle hand to Deans cheek, brushing it down his neck, entangling into the back of his hair. The tiny bit of confusion that tugged lightly at Cas he shoved to the side, total clarity returning to him as he pressed his lips back into Deans smile, and he only hoped that Sam and the Doctor were still in the dark, Blue box, which he no longer felt any desire for. 

Who needed Heaven anyway, when you had Dean Winchester.


End file.
